Transformers: HIYRA
by EpcPanda
Summary: "How Important You Really Are" When Bumblebee is injured, the rest of the Autobots blame themselves and they learn just how important Bee really is to their team. When the surgury is over, Bumblebee doesn't step out the same... DE-AGED BUMBLEBEE, SPARKLING BEE Warning: The story is really choppy. RATED T CAUSE I'M PARANIOED
1. Chapter 1

_**Title: How important you really are...**_

_**About: Okay, this takes place in G1, first time ever writing a fanfic 'bout G1, so, Yay me! I thought of this while listening to **Shattered **by Trading Yesterday and **Look Away **by Thousand Foot Krutch.**_

_**Summery: During a battle with the Decepticons, Bumblebee is badly wounded and something within the Autobots snap, their fear for their youngling takes over. The Autobots feel guilty, they were unable to protect one of their most precious comrades, and that just keeps repeating within their minds and they learn just **_**how ****_important 'Bee is to them._**

_**Rated T 'cause I'm paranoid**_

:: Comm. Speak::

~: Bond Speak :~

_Thoughts_

"Talking"

~~~~~~~~Lets Start!~~~~~~~~

All the Autobot's sparks froze as they herd a short cry of pain. Their fights forgotten, their helms snapped towards the sound, their optics paled to horror when they saw, Starscream had Bumblebee pinned under his foot, his blasters aimed at the small yellow 'bot's helm.

"Dont move Autobots!" Screamer growled, "Or your little spy will get it." Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots, could feel both fear and fury radiating off his troops. Bumblebee's helm snapped over to them, his baby blue optics wide, energon leaked from his forehead, running in front of them. Starscream continued,

"Let my troops take the energy and leave. And I might spare him."

"Don't do it!" Bumblebee called over to them, "Stop the Decepticons!" He then gasped in pain as Starscream increased the weight on his chassis.

"You fragger!" Sunstreaker yelled and went to move forward, only to be stopped when 'Bee cried out in pain. The Autobot's optics darkened with fury. Suddenly Bumblebee screamed in fury and, surprising both friend and foe and himself, a hidden blaster flipped out of his wrist and he blasted Starscream's chin. 'Bee looked at his wrist joint surprised as the gun flipped back in, then he glanced at Screamer, who was dazed slightly. Seeing his chance, Bumblebee heaved himself to his feet and stumbled, half dazed, towards his comrades. When he got close enough, he fell forward, causing Wheeljack, who was the closest one to him, to catch him. Ratchet moved towards him.

"Thanks 'Jackie" 'Bee muttered slightly. The other Autobots continued to beat the slag out of the 'cons while Wheeljack and Ratchet checked their yellow spy over. 'Bee's optics moved over to Starscream, who had regained his feet and was aiming his plasma cannons towards something, Bumblebee's gaze followed the Decepticon's gaze and felt his spark drop. Starscream was aiming at one of the energon cubes his comrades had dropped. And it was close enough to the fighting Autobots to blow them all up! 'Bee sat up quickly making Ratchet yelp in surprise as Starscream pulled the trigger. Bumblebee flew to his feet and ran as fast as he could, his optics narrowed in concentration. The Autobots, who had just chased off the Decepticons looked at the minibot shocked as he ran towards them, their optics widening as they realized what has happening. But before any of them could act, Bumblebee jumped. His body jerked as the blasts hit him and the tiny Autobot was sent flying backwards.

"BUMBLEBEE!" Ratchet screamed as he ran towards the fallen minibot, Wheeljack close behind,

"BEE!" The twins exclaimed

"NO!" Optimus Prime gasped,

"FRAG!" Ironhide's swear drew the Autobot's attention back to Starscream and the Decepticons, who had taken off. Ironhide tried to take off after them but was stopped by his commander,

"Ironhide! Don't." Optimus said sternly, "Right now Bumblebee's well-being takes priority over everything else!"

"Slag!" Ratchet exclaimed from where he was leaning over Bumblebee, his helm snapped up and he glared at the gathered Autobots, "We need to get him stabilized right now!" He pulled some tool out (that none of the Autobots knew what it was) and shocked the small mech, making his small body jerk slightly. Ratchet repeated this over and over again. Then he pulled back and transformed,

"Load him in!" The CMO snapped, Jazz gently picked the injured yellow minibot and loaded him into the back of Ratchet's alt. mode. Once 'Bee was in, Ratchet took off, driving faster then any of the Autobots thought possible. The rest of the Autobots transformed and drove after the CMO in silence.

_**Should I write more? Please R&R. (Sorry it's short)**_

_**My other two stories are going to take a bit for me to post the next chapters. I'm going to Quebec on June 19 through to the 22. I might not be able to post within that time.**_

_**~EP~**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Title: How Important You Really Are**_

_**About: Okay, this takes place in G1, first time ever writing a fanfic 'bout G1, so, Yay me! I thought of this while listening to **Shattered **by Trading Yesterday and **Look Away **by Thousand Foot Krutch.**_

_**Summery: During a battle with the Decepticons, Bumblebee is badly wounded and something within the Autobots snap, their fear for their youngling takes over. The Autobots feel guilty, they were unable to protect one of their most precious comrades, and that just keeps repeating within their minds and they learn just **_**how **_**important 'Bee is to them.**_

_**Rated T 'cause I'm paranoid**_

:: Comm. Speak::

~: Bond Speak :~

_Thoughts_

"Talking"

~~~~~~~Let us begin~~~~~~

Optimus Prime, a long with many of the Autobots, paced outside the medical bay. The Autobot commander glanced around him. Jazz was pacing with the twins. Mirage sat, looking calm, but the bouncing of his leg betrayed him. Prowl sat beside the spy, a servo rubbing his shoulder joint, a habit he had when he was nervous. Ironhide had his helm resting on the wall as he tried to calm himself down and many other Autobots paced. Suddenly there was a shrill screech on the other side of the door, causing most of the Autobots to jump and race to the door, only to find it locked. Another shrill screech and Red Alert came running down the hall, horns sparking and servos covering his audios.

"Make it stop!" He wailed. Inferno lumbered down the halls, the big red mech gave the gathered Autobots an apologetic look and guided the paranoid security officer away. The doors swished open and Ratchet stepped out with a sigh as he leaned against it,

"He's stable..." He muttered as he slid down the door, "Thank Primus..." Before the CMO could say anything else, there was another screech,

"Ratchet! Get in here!" Wheeljack snapped, "He's freaking out!" There was a loud crash and Ratchet scrambled into the med. bay. The Autobots were about to follow when something important looking was hurtled out the door, causing the Autobots to duck as the object sailed over their heads.

"What the frag!" Jazz exclaimed as he dove to the side. Narrowly being missed getting his helm ripped off. There was another scream that suddenly cut off, and that was it, Ironhide moved to storm into the medical bay when Wheeljack popped his head out the door,

"Can't come in here." He stated simply and closed the door. Leaving the Autobots to ponder what was going on in there. A few clicks later, Ratchet slipped out of the med. bay.

"Well?" Sunstreaker demanded. Ratchet sighed,

"Bumblebee isn't the same-"

"What do you mean!" The yellow twin growled, Ratchet glared at him,

"Let me finish!" He snapped, "Anyway, as I was saying before being so rudely interrupted. Bumblebee isn't the same. That blast he took messed up his processor."

"What do you mean Docbot?" Jazz asked quietly. Optimus glanced at the CMO.

"Bumblebee-" The medic was interrupted by the doors sliding open and a small shape walked out. Optimus, as well as some of his warriors, looked down and couldn't hide the surprise that flashed across their faceplates when they found themselves looking down at a tiny yellow sparkling.

"Is it just me or does that sparkling look familiar?" Mirage muttered, drawing the attention of the remaining Autobots. Before anyone could speak, not that they had any words to describe what they wanted to say, Wheeljack stepped out from the med. bay and picked the sparkling up. The sparkling squealed as it's feet left the ground. It started waving it's tiny arms in the air and twittering. Then, to all the Autobot's horrors, it started crying. Like fragging wailing it's tiny little head off. Ratchet scowled,

"Give him too me!" He snapped, snatching the sparkling from the inventor's servo. "You can just hold him that way anymore! Bumblebee is a sparkling at the moment!" It was completely silent. The Autobots stared at the yellow sparkling in Ratchet's servos and the silence stretched. Optimus was the first to speak,

"You mean Bumblebee's a-"

"Sparkling? Yes" Ratchet said, "I was going to say this earlier." He shifted the sparkling in his arms, "The blast Bumblebee took messed up his processor. Bumblebee has no memory and somehow, his mind has reverted back to that of a sparkling's"

"Wha-" Ironhide said, totally at a loss for words,

"So he wouldn't hurt himself with his weapons, I transferred him back to his sparkling shell."

"You had that thing laying around?" Sideswipe asked, looking at Ratchet with creeped out optics. Said bot just grunted. The sparkling-Bumblebee- gurgled looking up at the big red warrior towering over him. Sideswipe blinked at Bumblebee.

"He will revert back to normal, right?" Prime asked, Ratchet hesitated,

"Erg- Hard to say..." Prowl walked over to the CMO and his leader,

"What do you mean?" The SIC asked in a calm voice.

"Well, his processor should heal it's self over time. But I'm not sure how long that will take..." Bumblebee shifted in the white medic's arms, drawing the attention back to him. He whimpered and whined, moving closer to Ratchet's chassis, Bee glanced up at him with watery optics. Optimus reached for him, to try and comfort hi, only to result in Bumblebee letting out a loud wail as the giant mech reached for him. The prime jerked back and Bumblebee snuggled into Ratchet's chassis. Said bot sighed,

"I told you. Bumblebee has no recondition of any of us. If you were his size and you saw a giant servo, even bigger then you were, you'd be scared too." Bee peeks out from Ratchet's chassis and glances around again. He whimpers, causing Ratchet to sigh, and hand him to Wheeljack. Bumblebee chirped, his baby blue optics gazing up at the inventor. Wheeljack sighs and unconsciously starts stroking the tiny yellow helm. Bee let out a content purr and curls up, instantly falling into recharge. Ratchet turns his head to the gathered Autobots, "Until Bumblebee is healed, he is _not _to be left alone." He orders, "He will stay in the med. bay tonight. But Prime," The medic turns his gaze to his commander, "You're going to have to figure out who's going to be his guardian until then." Sunstreaker glances at his twin,

~:The horror of sparkling sitting returns...:~


	3. Chapter 3

_**Title: How Important You Really Are**_

_**About: Okay, this takes place in G1, first time ever writing a fanfic 'bout G1, so, Yay me! I thought of this while listening to **Shattered **by Trading Yesterday and **Look Away **by Thousand Foot Krutch.**_

_**Summery: During a battle with the Decepticons, Bumblebee is badly wounded and something within the Autobots snap, their fear for their youngling takes over. The Autobots feel guilty, they were unable to protect one of their most precious comrades, and that just keeps repeating within their minds and they learn just **_**how **_**important 'Bee is to them.**_

_**Rated T 'cause I'm paranoid**_

:: Comm. Speak::

~: Bond Speak :~

_Thoughts_

"Talking"

_**Okay, since in nearly every TF Sparkling Bee story, it's either Prime or Ironhide who become the guardian, I wanted to try something :) Just read, okay? And don't hate me because I didn't chose Prime. I wanted to be original**_

~~~~~~~Let us begin~~~~~~

Optimus looked at the sleeping sparkling in Wheeljack's servos, Ratchet's words echoing in his head, someone would have to be Bumblebee's guardian. All Autobots but Prowl, Optimus, Ratchet, Wheeljack and Jazz left, having jobs to do. Ratchet looked at the Autobot commander, with a raised eye ridge. Bumblebee suddenly wailed, and jerked away shaking and crying. Wheeljack went into panic mode, trying to calm the sparkling down.

"Oh for spark's sake!" Prowl snaps and snatches the tiny sparkling from the inventor's grasp. The SIC made cooing noises and rubbed circles, starting from Bee's helm, all the way to his back. The other Autobots watched, amazed, as Bumblebee instantly stopped crying and let out a hiccough (IDK) and settled down. Prowl's doorwings twitched into a defiant ''v'' "What?" He asks, and shifts the sparkling Bee into a more comfortable position and began rocking him. Bumblebee let out a content chirp and fell back into recharge.

"How'd you do that Prowler?" Jazz asks the black and white SIC. Prowl looks at the Commander.

"Easily." He said simply and handed the recharging Bumblebee back to Wheeljack. "If you all don't mind, I need to finish setting up for tomorrow's training exercise." Prowl says and strolled away to his chambers. Optimus turned to Ratchet,

"You know what is best for our young friend. So I will leave the matter to you, old friend." The large red and blue prime nodded and left, Jazz falling in step behind him. Wheeljack looked at the medic, who grabbed the sleeping sparkling from his grasp and walked into the med. bay.

Prowl was shifting through the files on his data pad when he herd a knock on his door, the SIC's doorwings twitched irritably as he glared at the door, "Come in..." He sighed and in came Ratchet, carrying sparkling Bumblebee. Prowl raised an eye ridge as the CMO handed him Bumblebee, "What's all this about?" The SIC questioned. Ratchet pointed at him,

"You're his appointed guardian." The red and white medic said and turned and began to leave, Prowl reached for him,

"Wait-" Was all he managed to say before the door slammed. Prowl's servo dropped and he looked down at the sparkling hanging over his arm. The white and black mech sighed, "Guess it just you and me kiddo." He muttered. Bumblebee blinked a few times before his little faceplate broke into a huge grin. He let out a content gurgle. Prowl smiled lightly and brought the sparkling to his faceplate. Bumblebee chirped happily and started smacking the SIC's face while gurgling with joy. Prowl looked at the sparkling and intently, his facade broke. The SIC scrunched up his faceplate into a funny face and Bumblebee let out a peal of laughter, causing Prowl to laugh too.

Sunstreaker looked at his brother with amazed optics. ~:Prowler knows how to laugh? With that rod up his aft?:~ Sideswipe simply shrugged, at a loss for words. Another loud laugh came from Prowl's office, followed by happy chirps and clicks.

"Seems like Prowl's having fun!" A chipper voice came from behind the twins. Causing them to jump and spin around to meet the grinning Bluestreak. Sideswipe sighed,

"Primus Blue! How do you do that." The red twin exclaimed,

"Yes Blue. How do you do that." A stoic voice mimicked, the twins made a "meep" sound and turned around slowly, confronting a scowling Prowl with a scowling (or at least that's what the sparkling was aiming for.) Bumblebee on his shoulder. Bluestreak smiled and waved,

"Hey Prowler!" The young datsun chirped. Prowl nodded,

"Bluestreak. You're excused" The older datsun said and his younger brother bounced off. Then he turned to the twins, "Sunstreaker, Sideswipe, mind explaining _why _you were spying on me? Last time I checked, you were front liners, not espionage agents." Prowl crossed his servos over his chassis. If looks could kill, the twins would be dead. Even with the tiny yellow sparkling on his shoulders, the SIC looked pissed. The twins offered the higher ranked mech identical sheepish grins. Prowl sighed, his doorwings twitching irritably, "I'm letting you off-"

"Yes!" Sunstreaker cheered, Prowl glared at the yellow front liner,

"Just this once." The SIC finished. "Anything else like this and I'm throwing you in the brig for two earth days" The twins exchanged glances,

"Can't guarantee anything Prowler!" The brothers said simultaneously and before Prowl could reply, the twins ran off. Prowl sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose plate. Bumblebee looked at him with big blue eyes and cocked his tiny helm to one side. Prowl smiled, albeit a small smile, and took the sparkling from his shoulder and held him in a more comfortable position.

"Let's go get you some energon." He cooed and tickled the sparkling in his arms, who gurgled happily in return. Prowl smiled again and hefted the sparkling higher and started off towards the rec room.

Prowl stepped into the rec room and looked around. For once, the rec room was empty. Prowl sighed in relief and made his way over to the energon dispenser. He placed Bumblebee on the counter and walked over to where the empty energon cubes were, keeping an eye on the yellow sparkling. Bumblebee stared back with big baby blue optics. Prowl sighed and placed the smaller cube under the dispenser and watched the steaming pink liquid flow into the cube. He did the same with the larger cube and walked over to the sparkling. Bumblebee smiled and clapped his tiny servos together with glee while chirping. Prowl smiled slightly and started feeding the bubbly sparkling. When the sparkling was finished he shoved Prowl's servos away and let out a content burp. Prowl smiled and chuckled. The SIC reached over and picked the sparkling up so Prowl had his energon in one servo, and Bumblebee in the other and made his way to the couch, sitting down once he reached it. Prowl shifted Bumblebee so he was sitting on the bigger mech's lap, his helm resting against Prowl's chassis as the SIC sipped his energon, keeping the sparkling entertained with his digits, poking the sparkling's foot then drawing away before he could grab the digit. Bumblebee giggled when Prowl poked his nose plate, causing Prowl to smile. When he was done his energon, he placed the empty cube on the table and picked Bumblebee up and started rubbing circles around the youngling-turned-sparkling's horns, causing Bumblebee to purr with content and eventually be lulled into a light recharge. Prowl smiled softly and shifted around so he was laying on the couch and Bumblebee was curled up over his spark. Without realizing it Prowl was lulled into recharge by the sparkling's soft purring.

Mirage, Hound and Jazz walked into the rec room. Mirage and Hound immediately went to get some energon. Jazz stayed where he was, his blue optics scanning the rec room under his visor. His gaze fell on a white and black foot hanging over the armrest on their couch. The espionage agent cocked his helm to one side in wonder and loped silently over to the sleeping mech on the couch. Jazz was hardly able to hold back his gasp of shock, his optic's wide under his visor. On the couch was one of the last things the music loving sports car ever thought he'd see, Prowl, deep in recharge, with lil'Bee curled up over his spark and Prowl's servo was laying across the sparkling protectively. (1) Jazz smiled, and instantly started taking pictures, catching the other espionage agent's attention. Mirage and Hound came over confused, but it was instantly replaced with huge smiles when they saw the sleeping bots. Hound looked at Jazz,

"Did you get pictures?" Hound whispered, Jazz nodded and smiled,

"Ya man, I got 'em!" He beamed, Mirage stood with them silently observing the recharging pair, then walked away. Returning later with the blankets that Wheeljack had made for the Autobots and draped the white blanket with a red Autobot insignia over the SIC and Bumblebee. Jazz smiled and took more pictures while Hound looked at his partner. Mirage simply shrugged,

"Didn't want Bee to catch anything." He muttered quietly and walked away, dragging Jazz behind him and Hound following close behind.

Prowl's optics onlined slowly and he groaned groggily. The first thing he noticed was that he had fallen asleep in the rec room and that someone had draped a blanket over him! His fans turned on in embarrassment realizing someone had seen him. He looked down at his chassis to meet the baby blue optics of Bumblebee. The sparkling chirped a greeting and Prowl lifted his servo off the tiny thing with the ghost of a smile and Bumblebee climbed up to his face plate and smacked the datsun's cheek plate with a cheeky smile.

"You're awake." Someone's calm voice caused Prowl's helm to snap around and meet the pale blue optics of Mirage. "Don't worry, the only one's who saw were Hound, Jazz and I." The white and blue mech said. Prowl groaned. _Scrap! _He though, _Out of all the Autobots who could have saw, it had to be Jazz! _Prowl rubbed a servo down his faceplate, _Well at least it's better then the lambo twins..._ Bumblebee gurgled and clambered off his caretaker, and dropped to the ground with a thud, drawing Prowl out of his thoughts and to the sparkling on the ground. The SIC sighed, getting up and picked Bumblebee up off the cold steel floor and brushed the yellow sparkling off, who watched him with watery baby blue optics. To Prowl's horror, Bumblebee started whimpering, energon tears spilling down his cheeks. Prowl cradled the crying sparkling and rocked him from side to side going;

"Shh... It's okay..." And repeating it until Bumblebee calmed down. Mirage sat watching, his pale blue optics wide. Prowl sighed, "Let's go have Ratchet look at you..." He hefted the sparkling up so Bumblebee's chin rested on his shoulder, nodded to Mirage and then left the rec room.

Prowl walked into the med bay, Ratchet hunched over some broken tool or the other greeted his optics.

"Twins, I told you, don't come back unless one of you are about to go off-" The grouchy CMO spun around and glared. Prowl just stood there, Bumblebee in his servos. The yellow sparkling was looking at the red and white medic with big blue eyes. "Oh... What do you need Prowl?" Ratchet asked. Prowl shifted,

"Bumblebee. I was wondering of you could do a quick check up." Ratchet frowned and cocked his helm to one side, his servos crossed over his chassis,

"Why?"

"Well, he fell and started crying... And well..." Prowl shifted awkwardly. Ratchet's head dropped and he sighed,

"Prowl, I can see you're worried as why Bumblebee started crying. But he's a sparkling at a moment, his body isn't as accustomed to pain as ours." The CMO explained. Prowl shifted again, this time embarrassed. Ratchet sighed, "Bring him over, I'm going to have to give him a check up sooner or later..." The white and red medic grumbled. Prowl walked over and handed the silent sparkling to Ratchet, who placed him on a medical berth. He glanced at Prowl, "You can leave. Optimus needs help with his reports." When the SIC didn't move, Ratchet scowled, "I'll call you when I'm done..." Prowl hesitated, but nodded and left. Ratchet smiled and turned to Bumblebee, who had been watching the whole procedure curiously. The yellow sparkling now chirped and clicked a question. Ratchet just simply shook his head, "Took him long enough to leave." Baby blue meets icy blue, "He cares for you Bee..." He rubbed Bumblebee's helm lovingly, "I hope I'll be able to turn you back..."

_**Yay! Done XD Longest chapter so far! I just though Bee and Prowler was SO cute! I couldn't help myself. Prowl's always stoic and distant, I though it would be so cute making him the guardian of bubbly little Bee! I LOVE IT! I was all, "Awww...!" When I wrote the recharging part!**_

_**(1) - I fell in love with that part there! SO FLUFFY! With Bee and Prowl recharging, I think I speak for us all when I say; AWWWW!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Title: How Important You Really Are**_

_**About: Okay, this takes place in G1, first time ever writing a fanfic 'bout G1, so, Yay me! I thought of this while listening to **Shattered **by Trading Yesterday and **Look Away **by Thousand Foot Krutch.**_

_**Summery: During a battle with the Decepticons, Bumblebee is badly wounded and something within the Autobots snap, their fear for their youngling takes over. The Autobots feel guilty, they were unable to protect one of their most precious comrades, and that just keeps repeating within their minds and they learn just **_**how **_**important 'Bee is to them.**_

_**Rated T 'cause I'm paranoid**_

:: Comm. Speak::

~: Bond Speak :~

_Thoughts_

"Talking"

_**Flash Backs**_

**Flash Back Thoughts**

Prowl sat at a table with Optimus Prime, trying to fill out reports. The black and white datsun sighed, he just couldn't concentrate! Optimus Prime looked at his second-in-command,

"Are you feeling alright Prowl?" He asked, Prowl looked at his commander,

"Yes." Was his reply. Optimus gave him a sceptical look but returned to his reports. Prowl slumped slightly, his doorwings twitching, whenever he tried to concentrate, his processor went back to Bumblebee, his charge had been hurt on his watch. Prowl knew it was nothing serious, but he was still worried. Optimus looked at the oldest datsun on his team, his dark blue optics questioning,

"I can finish the rest. Why don't you go see Bumblebee." The prime offered. Prowl looked at him surprised,

"Okay Prime." He pushed himself up and handed the last reports to Optimus and went to leave, pausing at the door, he looked over his shoulder, "Thanks." And he turned and left,

**HIYRA HIYRA HIYRA HIYRA HIYRA HIYRA**

Ratchet searched desperately around the medical bay, shoving things aside and looking under berth's. "Where the frag did the kid go!" He exclaimed, getting up from searching around under a medical berth. The white and red CMO glanced around, _Where did Bumblebee go! I turned my back for a second and he's gone! _Ratchet scowled.

_**~Flash Back~**_

_**Ratchet sighed looking at an injury on Bumblebee's tiny arm. He glanced at the sparkling, "Now how did this happen?" He asked. Bumblebee shrugged sheepishly with a click. Ratchet sighed once again and pinched the bridge of his nose plate. "Okay..." The CMO muttered and turned around to grab a few tools. "Okay Bumblebee I'll-" His tools clattered to the ground. "FRAG!" Ratchet swore, his helm snapping around as he scanned for a missing sparkling. **_**If I can't find him Prowl will kill me! ****_He hissed to himself and resumed his searching._**

_**~Flash Back~**_

Ratchet finally came to the conclusion that Bumblebee wasn't in the room when he saw an unscrewed vent. "Slag it!" He threw his servos up in the air. "Slagging minibots! I don't even know where that vent leads!" The CMO glanced at the ventilation shaft and his eye ridges farrowed. "How the frag did he even reach that? It's out of my reach?" Ratchet groaned, _Looks like I'm going hunting..._

**HIYRA HIYRA HIYRA HIYRA HIYRA**

Red Alert sat in his chair, optics scanning the monitors in front of him, showing the paranoid mech what was going on through out the Ark.

"Well Red. I'm going to fetch us some energon." His partner and best friend announced loudly. Causing Red Alert to wince at the sudden loud noise, his horns sparked for a nano-second then stopped.

"Yes, yes. That's wonderful." He grumbled, "Just try not to make _too _much noise would you."

"Sure thing Red!" Inferno quipped, loudly, and left, Red Alert growled,

"Take your time..." He muttered. With a groan, Red Alert turned back to his screens. Missing the tiny shape the flitted into his room silently. There was a sudden creek and Red Alert's helm snapped around, meeting glowing optics in the shadows. The paranoid security officer did the first thing that came to mind... He screamed.

**HIYRA HIYRA HIYRA HIYRA HIYRA**

Ratchet sped down the halls of the Ark, searching for an sign of a tiny yellow sparkling.

"Ratchet? What are you doing?" The CMO jumped and looked over his shoulder. Ratchet swore silently to himself. It was Prowl. The SIC was watching him with questioning pale blue optics, his doorwings fluttering, and eye ridge raised. Ratchet bit his lip nervously,

"Well you see... Ican'tfindBumblebeeanywhere! Ilookedeverywhere,'tfindhim!" Prowl's doorwings shot into a perfect ''v'',

"You lost me at ''Well you see...'', other then that, I didn't understand any of that." Ratchet groaned,

"I can't find Bumblebee." He mutter. Prowl's doorwings flared,

"WHAT!" The datsun exclaimed, his light blue optics flashing with fear and anger. "What do you mean ''You can't find Bumblebee''!" Prowl's doorwings were twitching at an amazing rate, "He's bright yellow for Primus sake!" His yelling caught the attention of another Autobot, who poked his head outside the training room door,

"What's going on?" Bluestreak asked, his light blue optics wide and his doorwings fluttering nervously. Prowl glared at Ratchet and his doorwing flared again,

"Ratchet lost Bumblebee." He growled. Bluestreak's optics grew even wider,

"How do you lose a bright yellow sparkling?" The bubbly datsun exclaimed, his doorwings flaring.

"He climbed through a vent!" Ratchet raged, throwing his servos in the air, "How the frag he reached it is another question! It was out of my reach!" Bluestreak stepped out of the training room, slinging his sniper across his shoulder,

"Maybe it was instincts?" The young gunner offered, "He is one of the best espionage agents we've got. When we were younglings I could never find Bee. I later found out it was because we always used the vents to get around." Bluestreak chuckled, "Good times..." He looked over Ratchet's shoulder, causing the medic to turn around,

"Hey Ratch!" Inferno greeted, "What're yall doing out here?" Ratchet glanced at the datsun brothers behind him.

"Ratchet lost Bee!" Bluestreak chirped, bouncing up and down, his doorwings fluttering. Inferno's mouth formed a perfect ''o'' and he looked at Ratchet,

"How do you lose a bright yellow sparkling?" Ratchet grumbled something about deja-vu while Bluestreak cocked his helm to one side,

"That's what I said." Ratchet opened his mouth to say something when a scream echoed down the halls, catching the four Autobot's attention. Inferno's optics widened, he reconsigned that scream.

"Red!" He exclaimed and started running down the halls with Prowl, Ratchet and Bluestreak hot on his heels. The four Autobots came to a stop outside of Red Alert's monitor room and drew their guns. Once the door slide open the four Autobots stormed in, their blasters blazing and ready to shoot. But what awaited them caused all their jaws to drop. Red Alert was on the floor withering and... laughing? With a tiny sparkling Bumblebee tickling him while giggling madly. Prowl came forward and lifted the sparkling off the paranoid mech by the scruff bar while Inferno helped a wheezing Red Alert to his feet. Bumblebee looked up at Prowl with wide baby blue optics and adopted the ''deer-in-the-headlights'' look while hanging limply in his guardian's servo.

"Are you okay Red Alert?" Ratchet asked, moving over to the white and red mech who simply waved him off,

"I'm fine, fine." The the CMO didn't back away Red Alert sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, "It didn't act up if that's what you're wondering. He just spooked me, that's all." When Inferno looked at him with worried optics Red Alert crossed his servos over his chassis, "He did that same thing when he was a youngling. So it's not as bad as other times..." The Security Officer shrugged, "Must be use to it." Prowl looked at the sparkling in his servo,

"Bumblebee, apologize to Red Alert." Prowl sighed. Bumblebee looked at his tiny feet, "Say your sorry."

"Sowry, Weda Wert" Bumblebee muttered. Earning surprised glances from the other, Bumblebee looked at Prowl, "Bubblebee swaid sowry. Pwol wet down?" Prowl looked at Ratchet, who motioned for the SIC to hand the sparkling over. The black and white datsun handed ''Bubblebee'' over to Ratchet, and said bot scanned the yellow sparkling a few times.

"So~?" Bluestreak asked, peeking over the CMO's shoulder, earning a growl from said bot. Bluestreak shrugged and moved away, "So~?"

"Seems like a bit of Bumblebee's memory chips repaired themselves." Ratchet stated, putting Bumblebee back on the floor. Prowl looked at him,

"Which parts?"

"His vocabulary. At the moment it's at the level of a young youngling, not fully repaired, but enough to speak." Ratchet looked at the sparkling who was chatting (or at least trying) with Bluestreak, who was teaching him words. "Or at least, almost." This earned a smile from Prowl, the two mechs looked at the sparkling whom had just slapped Bluestreak in the face, causing Prowl to tell him to apologize to the younger datsun. Bumblebee grinned sheepishly and said;

"Sowry Bwues-stwek" Earning a laugh from ''Bwuestwek'',

"Just call me Blue, Bee." Bumblebee cocked his helm to one side and looked at the gunner,

"Bwue Bee?"

"No, just Blue."

"Just Bwue?" The sparkling smirked evilly when Bluestreak face palmed,

"Smartaft little sparkling aren't you?"

"Yup." Bluestreak face palmed comically, earning a fit of giggles from Bumblebee. Ratchet smacked the back of the youngest datsun's helm.

"What?" Bluestreak demanded, holding the back of his helm as if in pain.

"Watch your language. We don't want Bumblebee picking it up." Ratchet grumbled. Bluestreak scowled and Bumblebee watched the exchange with mild interest. Red Alert sat in his chair, watching the screens in front of him while Inferno leaned against the wall, watching his comrades with a lazy smirk on his faceplate. Prowl just stood watching his charge.

"Well then, make sure Jazz, 'Hide, Sunny or Sides don't watch him." The blue-ish-grey and black sniper mumbled and Ratchet relayed the message to Prowl. Bumblebee yawned and his optics flickered tiredly, his helm dropping. Prowl noticed this and picked the sparkling up and cradled him,

"Looks like someone's tired." The SIC muttered , Bumblebee nodded and snuggled closer to Prowl, too tired to object. Bluestreak and Ratchet stopped squabbling and looked at the yellow sparkling with soft smiles. Prowl looked at the others in the room, "I'm going to go put him to bed." He stated and left the room, leaving four silent Autobots behind in Red Alert's monitor room. Red Alert spun around in his chair and looked at Bluestreak and Ratchet with a frown,

"Now, if you two don't have something important to do in here. I'd like you to leave." Ratchet and Bluestreak looked at each other and followed their commanding officer out of the room. Red Alert slumped in his chair with a sigh, "I thought they'd never leave!" Inferno chuckled and Red Alert turned back to the screens.

**HIYRA HIYRA HIYRA HIYRA HIYRA**

Prowl had just laid down on his berth, finally having put Bumblebee in the crib that Grapple had built for the sparkling when a high pitched wail jerked him out of his berth, causing the SIC to crash to the floor. Prowl grumbled and made his way over to the crib and lifted Bumblebee out and the sparkling calmed down instantly. A hunch made Prowl place Bumblebee back into the crib and when he turned to leave, the wailing started again. With a sigh, Prowl removed the tiny yellow sparkling from the crib and looked at him, "You're going to keep doing that aren't you?" He asked in a sarcastic tone, earning a smug nod from Bumblebee. Prowl said yet again. "Fine!" He grumbled and took the sparkling back to his berth and lay down. Bumblebee purred happily and curled up on his guardian's chassis and fell asleep almost instantly. Prowl smiled and rubbed circles across his charge's back until, he too, fell into recharge.

_**DONE THE CHAPPY! Yay! XD I know you all love this, don't deny it! *Giggles madly* I couldn't help but have Bee run away from Ratchet through the vents that were out of the medics reach. How he did that you ask? It'll stay a mystery! Mawhahaha!**_

_**Love all my readers! ~EP**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Rated T 'cause I'm paranoid**_

:: Comm. Speak::

~: Bond Speak :~

_Thoughts_

"Talking"

_**Flash Backs**_

**Flash Back Thoughts**

_**Time Units Used (These are probably different from others):**_

_**Nanoklik: 1s**_

_**Klik: 1.2m**_

_**Breem: 8.3m**_

_**Joor: 1h**_

_**Orbital Cycle/Solar Cycle: 1 day**_

_**Orn: 1 week**_

_**Vorn: 1 month**_

_**Stellar Cycle: 1 year**_

Prowl's optics blinked online slowly and he let out a groggy groan. The black and white SIC looked at his interior clock and sighed. 5:16:54 am in Earth time, he had slept in and he had a training course to set up. Prowl's pale blue optics floated down to the recharging Bumblebee on his chest and sighed again, if he wanted to get the course done on time, he'd have to have someone watch Bumblebee, and at this time, only three Autobots would be awake. Red Alert, he didn't want Bumblebee to make the Security Officer glitch so he was out of the option. Ratchet, Prowl winced, last time that happened Bumblebee ran off. So that left Optimus Prime, the prime and Ironhide had been the ones to watch Bumblebee back on Cybertron, so the commander was the best option. With his mind made up, Prowl carefully picked the slumbering sparkling up and cradled him. His doorwings twitch as he looked at the yellow sparkling, a small smile on his face plates and he left his chambers.

**HIYRA HIYRA HIYRA HIYRA HIYRA**

Optimus Prime looked across his desk, his dark blue optics staring into baby blue ones as Bumblebee sat on the data pads the prime had been working on up until he had herd the knock on the door and Prowl handed him a sleeping sparkling. At first, it had been fine, Optimus sat down and returned to his data pads, and then Bumblebee had woken up. The yellow sparkling had taken one look at him and had blinked, then he had sat up, scaring the frag out of the Autobot commander and had climbed up onto the desk, stealing the data pad in the process. Now, the two Autobots were stuck in a staring contest, neither one wishing to lose. Prime scowled (A/N He's not waring his mask at the moment), "Bumblebee, please get off my reports." He begged. Bumblebee just gave him a smug smile,

"Nope." He chirped, causing the prime's scowl to enlarge and the sparkling to burst into a giggle fit. "Opt's face funny!" Bumblebee giggled, pointing at the expression on Optimus's faceplate. The prime raised an eye ridge and suddenly smirked. Bumblebee's giggles stopped short and he _meeped _diving to the side as Optimus lunged forward, only to have the commander grab his tiny leg and held him up side down in front of him, the sparkling flailed his arms, much the way Prowl's doorwings would flutter when he was surprised. _He must have picked up some traits from Prowl. _Optimus thought as he blew on the sparklings stomach. He was rewarded by squeals and laughs, "No~! Opt stop! Ticklez!" Bumblebee squealed,

"What was that? I didn't hear anything~." The prime teased and kept tickling the sparkling.

"Opt! Ticklez! Stop!" Bumblebee giggled. Optimus smirked,

"What was that~?"

"Ticklez Opt! Ticklez!" The sparkling tried to squirm out of the Autobot commander's grip, but only to fail miserably. Optimus laughed lightly before speaking,

"Can I have my data pads back now?" He asked,

"Yesh! Yesh! Opt have data pads back!" Bumblebee said, nodding madly between giggles. Optimus smiled,

"Good." He said, and placed the wheezing sparkling back on the desk, who in return, handed the prime back his data pads with a sheepish grin plastered on his face plates. "Thank you Bumblebee." Optimus thanked, the sparkling huffed and crossed his servos of his chest and glared at Optimus, it wasn't much of a glare though and it took all of the red and blue prime's self control not to burst out laughing at the expression. It was much like what a sparkling would give you if you took his energon treat and it was just adorable. Optimus ran a servo down his face plate with a sigh, "Why don't you draw Prowl a picture?" He suggested, earning a huge grin from Bumblebee. The prime got up from his seat and walked over to where he kept empty data pads. He grabbed one and a few coloured pens then walked back over to the sparkling and handed him the supplies. With a happy chirp, Bumblebee snatched the data pad and pens then started drawing. With a grateful sigh Optimus sunk back down into his chair and resumed working on his reports.

**HIYRA HIYRA HIYRA HIYRA HIYRA**

Prowl stalked towards Optimus Prime's office, his doorwings jutting out in a regal position that demanded respect. At the moment, Prowl was _not _a happy mech. He had walked into the training room only to find all the training equipment he needed, glued to the ceiling. It took him nearly two joors trying to get them down. And in that duration of time, Sunstreaker and Sideswipe had taken pictures of him trying to detach the items from the ceiling, which was well out of his reach. The pictures had been passed out among the soldiers and after a breem Ratchet, Ironhide and Silverbolt, feeling sorry for the poor SIC had come and helped. A klik after that, Jazz had waltz in. After rolling around laughing his aft off (and a few wrenches to the helm), the TIC also offered his help. Between the five of them, Prowl's equipment was finally detached from the ceiling and the troops were called in. In total, it had taken him a total of joors for the training to start. It was mainly Transform-ups and laps for the troops because Prowl didn't have the time to set up the training course, much to the troops' distress, all of them despising Transform-ups. After that, Prowl had stalked out of the room and fallen victim to yet another one of the twin's pranks. The SIC was now cherry red with sparkles, and when he had gone to get the paint and sparkles off his beloved white and black paint, he found the red paint was even brighter. A scream of "TWINS!" had echoed around the Ark and now, Prowl was absolutely livid, just fuming death threats at anybot who so much as looked at him. Most Autobots were ducking out of the pissed off SIC's way as he past, the one's who didn't, were greeted warmly (A/N did you pick up my sarcasm?) a glare that could melt them into slag. Soon, the angry police cruiser reached the commander's office and knocked on the door. He was greeted by an "Enter" from the prime and he stepped into the room, the doors swishing closed behind him. Optimus didn't look up from what he was working on and tiny sparkling Bumblebee was deep in recharge.

"Ahh.. Prowl. How was your-" The prime looked up, and a shocked flash crossed the un-masked Prime's faceplates, "Day? Prowl, what happened?" Optimus asked and his mask covered the bottom half of his face as he took in the red and sparkly mech. Prowl scowled,

"I'll give you two guesses." The SIC growled.

"Sunstreaker and Sideswipe."

"Got it in one." Prowl's answer caused Optimus to groan

"What punishment do you have in mind?" Prowl smirked, it was a very evil smirk that even caused the Autobot commander to shiver slightly.

"Triple monitor duty and helping Ratchet in the med bay with anything our dear CMO might need." Prime regarded his tactician,

"You can be very evil sometimes. You know that, right?" Prowl smirk grew and he simply sniggered. Optimus's optics flashed slightly. The Autobot commander was not fearless, contrary to popular belief, if you asked him what he feared most, you'd be expecting something along the lines of Megatron, or his troops being injured, but no. The thing he feared most, was Prowl in a bad/evil mood, and at the moment, the SIC was both. Prowl leaned over and picked the slumbering Bumblebee up gently, nodded to the prime, and turned and left. Leaving a worried commander in his wake. The old prime now officially, felt sorry for the trouble making twins.

**HIYRA HIYRA HIYRA HIYRA HIYRA**

Sunstreaker lay on the berth he shared with his brother, flipping through the pictures the twins had taken of Prowl, there was when he was jumping to try and grab his equipment, one of Prowl glaring at the ceiling, one of paint and sparkles falling on Prowl, one of a spluttering Prowl after having paint and sparkles dumped on him, ext. ext. ext. The sun-ray yellow(he refused to call it sunshine yellow) looked up as his twin brother, Sideswipe loped into the room.

"Hey sunny!" At the nickname, Sunstreaker blinked but didn't do anything. The only ones who could get away with calling him Sunny, were Sideswipe, Bumblebee, Ratchet ('cause he was afraid of him) and Ironhide (afraid of him too).

"What's up Sides?" The yellow twin asked his red brother.

"Prowler's d-" He was cut off by the doors flying open, revealing a smiling Rachet,

"There's my new slaves!" The CMO chirped. Both mechs looked at him horrified,

"W-what?" The squeaked in alarm. Ratchet looked at them with false pity,

"Oh, didn't you hear? Your punishment for pranking Prowl is triple monitor duty, and you get to serve me at my beck and call."

"NOOOOOOO!" Sideswipe yelled dramatically, dropping to his knees as Ratchet smirked.

"C'mon my little slaves. I have lots of things for you to do..." He giggled and turned and left. Leaving horrified twins in his wake.

"Primus no..." Sunstreaker whispered.

"Help." Sideswipe whimpered and dropped his helm into his servos and proceeded to shuddered violently. Sunstreaker got off the berth and sat down beside his brother, patting his shoulder and attempted to calm the red mech down.

_**Sorry 'bout the wait! I had writer's block! DX Anyway; here's chapter 5! I decided to pull a prank on poor Prowl, then, I felt evil and decided to pull two pranks on our favourite second-in-command :) MAWHAHAHA! Hope you liked it :)**_

_**~EpcPanda, signing off. **_

_**For now... I shall return!**_


End file.
